Inside The Light
by PocPockyNinjas
Summary: Sora awakes from his slumber, only to the sound of his own voice calling out some name...As he falls back into dream land, what's going on in Reverse City isn't all too peachy. Hikari, half awake now, gets..a little visit from the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Hikari held her necklace tightly in her warm palms, her eyes stuck on the moon. It always took an odd shape when it hid behind clouds like that though she ignored it. With the comfort of the moon's blue light shinning down on her, she grinned to herself, the feeling of excitement bubbling deep inside her. The girl still gazed to the sky while the coldness of night nipped at her bare arm, but she didn't mind. Tonite was the night. She knew she'd find herself a shooting star...Maybe she could catch it too. Soft grass cushioned her as she sat down, waiting like she always did. Her conscience told her to stay strong and awake,  
she couldn't afford to miss another wish. It had only been a few minutes ago when she snuck out of her home, but she was already beginning to become sleepy. " Stay...awake Hikki - chan...you can..," she tried to convince herself to remain conscious,  
but soon enough she wasn't. Trees sorrounded her protectivly as she sunk deeper and deeper into sleep, her breath delicately floating up in visible masses of air. She wasn't ordinary...This girl. She was tender,naive and light.Not like most fourteen year olds. More than that though. She held something inside.  
Something prescious.

Sora stood at the shore of his home. Destiny Islands. The tide washed around his bare ankles as he bit into his popsicle, his "other half" enjoying it as much as he was. Ever since Roxas came back to him , he's always had a craving for popsicles.  
He yawned, stretching out his muscles and looked with hope to the horizon. He was glad to be back home with his friends, and with Kairi.  
Especially her.  
Though, he couldn't help but get the feeling of emptyness. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen other worlds in a while, he didn't know.  
But he wanted to...Sora had to go out there soon. He knew something was left unsolved. The 15 year old let himself fall back unto the sand and mouthed something.  
A name unknown to him that left a weird feeling on his lips.He took another bite of his sicle before blacking out.

. End Chapter one .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One Hikari held her necklace tightly in her warm palms, her eyes stuck on the moon. It always took an odd shape when it hid behind clouds like that though she ignored it. With the comfort of the moon's blue light shinning down on her, she grinned to herself, the feeling of excitement bubbling deep inside her. The girl still gazed to the sky while the coldness of night nipped at her bare arm, but she didn't mind. Tonite was the night. She knew she'd find herself a shooting star...Maybe she could catch it too. Soft grass cushioned her as she sat down, waiting like she always did. Her conscience told her to stay strong and awake,  
she couldn't afford to miss another wish. It had only been a few minutes ago when she snuck out of her home, but she was already beginning to become sleepy. " Stay...awake Hikki - chan...you can..," she tried to convince herself to remain conscious,  
but soon enough she wasn't. Trees surrounded her protectively as she sunk deeper and deeper into sleep, her breath delicately floating up in visible masses of air. She wasn't ordinary...This girl. She was tender,naive and light.Not like most fourteen year olds. More than that though. She held something inside.  
Something precious.

Sora stood at the shore of his home. Destiny Islands. The tide washed around his bare ankles as he bit into his popsicle, his "other half" enjoying it as much as he was. Ever since Roxas came back to him , he's always had a craving for popsicles.  
He yawned, stretching out his muscles and looked with hope to the horizon. He was glad to be back home with his friends, and with Kairi.  
Especially her.  
Though, he couldn't help but get the feeling of emptyness. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen other worlds in a while, he didn't know.  
But he wanted to...Sora had to go out there soon. He knew something was left unsolved. The 15 year old let himself fall back unto the sand and mouthed something.  
A name unknown to him that left a weird feeling on his lips.He took another bite of his sicle before blacking out.

. End Chapter one .

Chapter Two :

First it was one. Then another,and another. They fell from the sky and landed on Sora's cheeks as he lay silent in the sand. Above him hung a brilliant moon, brighter than it had ever been, glowing in the shape of a heart.

This sight was rare, and few had ever been given the chance to see it.

When the raindrops finally grew to heavy to ignore in the state of sleep at which he was in, he shot up from his resting spot with a jolt. "Hikari!" he yelled absent mindedly. The boy looked around in a half-alert, sleepiness still lingering inside him.

A...dream..was it all a dream? He shook his head childishly and rubbed his eyes of the sleep. He then crawled over the shoreline to wash off his face.

Sora crouched there at the water's edge, and dipped his fingertips into the dark sea before him. When it had stopped rippling he looked at his reflection in the water. The imaged that stared back shocked him! It was her! He fell back in disbelief, but when he rose back up to look again all he saw was a blue eyed figure with brown, spiked hair staring right back at him.

He dunked his head down into the cold water to give him a wake up jolt. The cold shot through all of his body. His body shook a little as he pulled his newly wetted head out of the water, and into the warm air. It couldn't have all been a dream…could it? Sora glanced up to see the brightly shining moon, shaped like a heart, glowing no other color but an ivory white.

The image brought back memories at the Altar of Naught..right before his battle with Xemnas.He fell back into the sand, and looked in awe at it, reviewing his thoughts as he drifted back into his dreams.

--

Hikari couldn't rest for long...She soon found herself standing at a ledge, over looking her entire town, Reverse City. It was so beautiful at night, the street lights were just dim enough to see the night sky in full view. The one thing that was hidden was the moon,as always...Like a light bulb covered in frost, it shone through the clouds was casting a shadow over the city streets.

The kid walked down the concrete path, and wander down a flight of steps that led her to a nearby park. She lifted her eyes up again. "Beautiful!" she exclaimed as she sat half asleep on a swing, gazing up as the moon revealed itself from behind the deep blue clouds. Hikki swung back and forth, feeling herself get tired with each passing rush as she went forward. It had been awhile since she'd seen the old playground,having spent most of her childhood here,

and then moving away.

The architecture was fascinating. A cross between modern buildings and old Victorian. When she walked down those roads that threaded through it, she would always wonder what the old days might've been like, or what lay in rest at the older buildings now. Though,Hikari was always slightly afraid to look up in the highest windows…afraid something eerie might be looking back.

Then she heard something. It sounded distinctly like the sound of cracking sticks, and the angry chatter of a squirrel. She glanced down, then her eyes shot into vision. There she saw…in the trees…something rather peculiar. It looked like a cockroach, a giant version, but still a cockroach . It fidgeted and writhed about like it was having a seizure.

The most bizarre thing was that its eyes were yellow, a brilliant yellow. Those two orbs practically gave off there own light. She looked passed it to see more of them. All little yellow eyed bugs, twitching about.

She let out a shriek and jumped off of her swing. She booked it through park gates and ran for the city. When she got to the main steps leading up to a grand cathedral she froze. It was impossible,there were more! But they were calm, unmoving. Streaks of silver danced in the air. She yelled again and looked to the moon, as if were going to answer unmentioned question, but it was being covered by the clouds again.

Now she saw something even more bizarre…the beautiful moon…was now shaped like a heart and was colored a violet darkness. As she looked back down at the massive crowd of "bugs", the shadows from the clouds cascaded down on the scene, and they all lurched forward in unison….

End Chapter Two.


End file.
